1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a so-called xerographic image forming apparatus, an electrophotographic photoreceptor is used as a component for forming an electrostatic latent image by charging the surface thereof by a charging unit, and, after charging, selectively eliminating static electricity by image exposure. At present, an organic electrophotographic photoreceptor is used in most cases.